minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Story Behind the Mobs
STORIES AREN'T TRUE Ever thought of the story behind the mobs that attack you every night? Well, I'll tell you the true history of the mobs. The Zombie Many years ago, the first and only human on Minecraft spawned in, and his name was Steve. He soon found out that when he died, he could come back either to his bed or somewhere in the world, just not with his items. He found out later if he came back, his items will be there still. But what he didn't know was every time he died, respawning would result in his deceased corpse coming back to life as a zombie. Steve didn't realize this was happening until the 3rd time he went back to pick up his items from where he last died. Earlier that day, he found his first zombie. He was too focused on surviving to notice that it was a dead version of him. But when he grabbed his stuff, Steve figured it out. Unfortunately, later that day he died again from falling, but this time he didn't respawn. He felt as if he was still alive. He got back up, and looked at himself and his green skin. He staggered for a moment, then regained his balance. He lost ability in speech, and could only groan. Other systems in his body failed to operate, too. He later found out the reason this is happening to him. He went back to his house and saw someone else. It wasn't another Steve, instead it was some other human that behaved just like he used to as a human. Steve stood there for as long as he could before he started to topple over, then regained balance. He looked in despair as he said in his head "They've changed my skin...I'm being replaced!" He couldn't believe what the player had done to him. But it's been a while, and he has gotten over it. Steve now lives in a cave, surviving like his old self, just slightly disabled in a way. You don't need to feel sorry. The Skeleton Not long after Steve's tragic replacement, another human arrived named Alex. She ended up being a fantastic archer. She was so good, she shot and arrow through the Nether Portal and ended up killing a Pigman on the other side. Not only was she skilled at archery, she started to get on brewing. She met a nice librarian at her local village and grabbed herself a few books, and she started to like brewing as much as she liked archery. But all of that changed from one little mistake. When she got back home from the village one day, she forgot her books were being borrowed by the blacksmith. She thought she was great at brewing, so she decided to wing it. Which was a mistake that ruined her life. While she was brewing, she added way to many ingredients for a potion. She was aiming for a swiftness potion, but ended up with a weakness potion. Thinking it was a swiftness potion, she drank it, and learned what she really made. She slowly became weak, and simply waited for it to wear off, but it never did. Turns out the amount of ingredients put into the potion caused an eternal effect. She was too weak to do anything. She couldn't shoot a bow or even eat, so she sat down and waited until she starved to death, and eventually, after a while, she did. After 20 years, Alex regained consciousness, but still felt weak. Her house was run down and withered. She got up and wobbled around crazily, then looked at herself and saw how she was nothing but bones. She regained her balance and picked up her bow, unsure of how this was possible, but knew she'd have to get used to it. Alex left to go out in the forest, knowing her house won't do any good for her anymore. She felt like she would be alone, but found a tribe in the forest, sitting by a campfire. They were all skeletons, too. She joined in, and felt so glad she wouldn't be the only one like this. The Spider The Spider used to be a class pet in a school of villagers. It was loved by many and always remembered as the tiny little critter that cheered up the class. The Spider's name was "Fuzzy", and lived in a plastic cage nearby the teacher's desk. But one day, Fuzzy was ill, and went to the village's vet for an appointment. The doctor at the vet said that Fuzzy had the spider form of Cholera, and would be given medicine. The class seemed fine with it, as long as they could see their cute little friend. The medicine did cure Fuzzy, but it made Fuzzy start acting more hostile around the last few hours of school. The teacher returned to the vet, and the doctors say that it is common for a spider to do this while in recovery. But the teacher's biggest concern was it's rapid growth, and had told the doctor Fuzzy has already outgrown the maximum amount a spider can grow to. The doctors decided to keep Fuzzy for a few days, and the teachers explained the news to the class, and the students seemed worried for Fuzzy. A few day have gone by, and the teacher gets informed about the breakout of Fuzzy. Apparently, Fuzzy had broken out of his cage because of how large it became. Fuzzy ran away into the jungle, where he started to reproduce, and started a family of other large spiders. Now, large spiders naturally roam Minecraft. The Creeper When Alex was still alive, she liked to help the Village Science Team. One day, she was asked to come help create a mob that would help out the village and protect them. That mob soon became an Iron Golem, but the first time, they wanted a mob that was simple and would only take some genetic cloning. Alex liked the idea and started to help out. When mixing cells and taking blood samples from mobs, a scientist forgot to inform the rest that the genes they had were wrong, and started to tell everyone, but they were too focused on the cloning process. When they were complete, they created a green, hollow creature that resembled a human, but only had feet and hands at the bottom of them. Once it was raised, Alex started it's first job as a TNT transporter. It had a block of TNT in it's head and was ordered to transport it to the next village nearby which ran the Village Explosives Team. On the way there, the mob was walking through the forest, happily as ever, the mob followed mine cart rails over to the village. When the village was in sight, the mob sped up a little faster, when suddenly a speeding mine cart collided with it. It fell down and hit it's head, and put a frown on it's face. It forgot what it was, or what it was meant to do, and kept wandering to the village. It's objective was complete, however back in the other village, more of the same mob was made, and were sent off to next village as well to only crash into another mine cart. This batch of the mob instead wandered off deeper into the forest. The mobs were then called "Creepers" because of their habit of watching from a distance. Creepers aren't capable of reproducing, so when more wild Creepers began to show up, people started asking the Science Team how they have done so. They didn't know either. Later on that day, Creepers found out how to ignite the TNT in their heads, and that was when Creepers became hostile. The Enderman The Endermen are a humanoid species that have roamed Minecraft long before Steve was alive. The Endermen had jobs such as mining and building, and lived in villages. They were all protected by their lord named the "Ender Dragon", which they even had a religion for. The life of this species was peaceful, until the Nether was discovered. Once the portal was opened, mobs from the Nether stormed out, and attacked the Endermen. This started a war against each other. For many years, Endermen Warriors would go out and die in the battlegrounds. The Nether was being held back by the constant flow of Endermen teleporting into battle. However, the Nether wasn't going to stop there. They're lord, the "Wither", decided to go out into the battlegrounds on it's own. Just like that, the Endermen Warriors died one by one, and they were forced to surrender. They were then banished to the End Dimension, were they were stuck for all eternity. The Ender Dragon promised that they won't let this happen to our kind again, and the Endermen started a new life in the dimension. However, they were also cursed to feel uncontrollable anger towards any human that sets eyes on them. This didn't affect Endermen much, however when the Nether attacked, most of the Endermen citizens hid in very secure areas. They might be cursed, but they weren't banished. So after the Nether believed they have won, there was secretly another army of resistance forming right under them. A few months after, the army of Endermen charged the enemy by surprise. The Nether was caught off guard and immediately was narrowed down to only a few warriors left, and called a retreat back to the Nether Dimension. The Endermen got revenge, and continued surviving as best as they could without the rest of them. Category:Creepypasta Category:Mobs Category:Entities